List of political parties in India
As commonly we are all known as Indians and also we all are proud of it. Then comes our castism, color, creed & class (standard). We have seen so many changes in our National development, growth & agriculture. There are so many steps being taken by the Govt of India for the development of poor and backward class and common man. But in a clear picutre of the idiology of our ruling govt (Congress) was launched by Mahatma Gandhi commonly known as father of our Nation and carried forward by Pandit Nehru and Gandhi family. In the fight of independence we have seen so many movements as well as so many leaders participated in our countrys most valuable treasure i.e., Independence. We all have been hearing a word idiology & manifesto of all active parties but this is not created new its all from the olden times and our previous National leaders who have laid down their lives for our Country and its Independence. We have seen the mix and match of all Hindu / Muslims and all other communities together who have fought for our freedom. We commonly come across just few names i.e., Mahatma Gandhi, Pandit Nehru, Lala Lajpatrai, Bhagat Singh, Rajguru & others. Its simply not an observation but also facts and cost of our freedom & independence which clearly show us that Mahatma Gandhi lead a non - voilence moment which was joined by many leaders who also followed the path of non - voilence which gave birth to congress but it was on the cost of life of Bhagat Singh, Rajguru and others. It was the British govt who have ruled India for so many years and decades only on their one single policy "Divide & Rule."Legend Bhagat Singh has a clean and clear idiology of not only getting this country free but also development of our Nation and of all those who were there in this Country after Independence."Total Swaraj" was the only deman of Bhagat Singh which got strucked to the Indian hearts. HIs fight with the British system was remarkable even he being taken under custody by Britishers. It was the time when entire Nation with one hope that Bhagat Singh Rajguru & Sukhdev be saved from life sentence but this could have affected Mahatma Gandhi's popularity and even the rule of congress which was about to start could have got affected if Bahgat Singh would have been saved. His popularity and principles were getting more popular than that of Mahatma Gandhi and Nehru then even has praised Bhagat Singh in Congress meeting which was questioned by Mahatma Gandhi himself. The Legand Bhagat Singh never had any political intentions and his sacrifice can be clearly noticed. But from the name and fame of Bhagat Singh Mahatma Gandhit's popularity was getting affected and the fear of the same would have been the sole reason for getting Bhagat Singh killed (hanged) even when the entire Nation raised its voice in one single way of saving Bhagat Singh where even congress part men and all knew that there was only one Man who could have saved Bhagat Singh from getting hanged, if Gandhiji would have not signed the pact under no condition would have saved one of our biggest Legend Bhagat Singh, Sukhdev & Rajguru from being hanged. This shows the involvement of the word politics even from Mahatma Gandhi's time and his lead non - voilence movement. Even if we would go deep into facts of partion of our country in two parts was also one man show for power and rule by Nehru there we lost one part of our country as Pakistan and also so many hearts which we could not get attached back till date after so many years even and today the partion has gone so ahead and turned into National security issue for just rule and power of congress we have paid such big price and even the cost could be more in coming times. So i believe party rule / rulers and idiology should be changed at this point of time. By. Gurdeep S Category: